To Fight Fate
by Starlightkitty12
Summary: The vengeful spirits of the zodiac have transformed Tohru so that she's part of the curse! A struggle with love, adventure, trust, and a quest to finally set the spirits free. Tohru H.x Yuki S.
1. To Fight Fear

_Me-Hi peoples! My name is Rose (pen name)and this is my 1st story. Thank you for reading!_

_Summary-The vengeful spirits of the zodiac have transformed Tohru so that she's part of the curse! A struggle for love, adventure, secrets, trust, and a quest to finally set the spirits free._

_Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would have my own giant Water Park. ;)_

_Chapter 1:To Fight Fear_

* * *

_It was a clear day for February, and Tohru had just finished making lunch for the Sohmas. It had been 4 weeks since her confrontation with Akito, telling her that, no matter what, she was alive right now. Since then, life in the house felt calm and content. She gracefully set the table and began grabbing meals._

"_Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, lunch is ready!"_

_Yuki and Kyo walked into the dining room, glaring at each other. They hadn't had their daily morning fight, so both were frustrated._

"_What, you got something to say, you damn rat?!"_

_Yuki let out an irritated sigh, " Can't you shut your mouth for 5 seconds, you stupid cat?!"_

"_Oh, you want to go right now, girly boy?! I've been waiting to kick your ass all day!!!" _

_Kyo threw a fast punch, though not fast enough. Yuki sidestepped and kicked Kyo in the gut, slamming him into the screen door and onto the backyard. Kyo shook off the pieces of broken wood, now in a fury. " Dammit! Now you've done it, rat!!!"_

_Tohru hopped out of the gaping hole in the wall and ran toward Kyo with her Dining Room set First Aid bag. " Kyo, are you hurt?!"_

_Yuki took a step toward Kyo. " You really shouldn't worry about him, Tohru. Even idiot cats have 9 lives."_

_Tohru ignored Yuki and hurriedly opened the kit, reaching for a big box of band aids. " Kyo? Where does it hurt?"_

_Kyo sighed and muttered, " I'm fine, Tohru."_

_But Tohru was already spraying disinfectant and strapping band aids on Kyo. " She truly is an angel" , thought Yuki._

_Tohru had on a small smile. "There, we're fin-"_

"_Tohru!!!" , a sing-sing voice called from the Dining Room, " Where, oh where, is my afternoon meal, my beautifu-" Shigure stopped abruptly as he observed Yuki scowling with disapproval at Kyo, and Tohru sitting down with a First Aid bag through a hole where the baack door should have been. He sighed, " Must you 2 **always** destroy my house? Akito's not going to like this. It's the 10th bill we've sent him this month."_

"_Ah, to hell with Akito." , Kyo grumbled, getting up._

_Tohru sighed and took Yuki's hand. Yuki put his arms around her and held her comfortably. Ever since their meeting with Akito, the curse seemed to have lifted on Yuki, but no one else. Yuki did not complain though, not in the slightest. Neither did Tohru._

_Kyo looked away, " Can't you 2 kiss somewhere else?" , he said, annoyed. It had been 2 weeks since Yuki and Tohru told everyone about their emotions, and Kyo didn't mind it. He just felt uncomfortable and awkward. Tohru was like his ditzy sister. To imagine her dating that rat was..........just weird. He was glad she was happy, though, and made sure to watch over her. "That damn rat is going to wish he was in hell if he ever hurts Tohru" , Kyo thought menacingly._

_However, the same cannot be said for Shigure._

"_Awww, Kyo, how could you ever shun young love???" , he said shockingly. " The presence of love is in the air! Can't you smell it? I know!!! I'll call Aya!" , Shigure said happily, running toward the phone in the living room. " He would **love **to be-"_

"_No!"_

_Shigure didn't have the wits to finish his sentence, as Kyo and Yuki tackled him in a speed so fast that guaranteed them a spot as pro wrestlers. _

"_Shigure!" , Tohru cried, grabbing the Living Room set First Aid kit. She quickly placed an ice bag on Shigure's head, babbling questions about if he was okay or where it hurt._

"_Oh Tohru! You are truly a gift to our family. Yuki is sooo lucky you have you as his wife!"_

_Yuki turned a brilliant crimson and was about to beat Shigure unconscious with Kyo when the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it!" , Tohru called as she stepped over Shigure's body and dodged the frozen Kyo and Yuki to get the door. _

"_Your stupid ears are showing, idiot." , Yuki said as he followed Tohru to the door._

_Kyo growled, and waited in the living room, in case someone who didn't know about the curse came in. He didn't exactly know how to pull his ears back down._

_Tohru looked through the peephole and gave a small, sad smile. Yuki was instantly concerned, wondering who on Earth could make Tohru unhappy to see him or her. She opened the door to a tall, dark figure with his hair covering his injured eye. _

"_Hatori! Hi!" Tohru smiled one of her ditzy smiles, though it looked a little nervous. Hatori looked at her with amazement, "She's going to visit Akito's father, and she still has the courage to smile." , he thought._

_Yuki was a little startled. "Hatori." , he said nervously. Why on Earth was Hatori here?_

"_Hatori?" , Kyo wondered as he walked to the front door._

"_Hari!!!" Oh how I have missed you so!", Shigure cried as he ran through the hallway joyfully._

_Hatori suppressed a smile and sighed. " Shigure." He turned. "Yuki. Kyo." He nodded to each one of the boys. They nodded back. "Hello Tohru.", he smiled at her._

_She grinned. " I have lunch ready. Please come in."_

_Yuki and Kyo followed curiously. "How did she know to make lunch for all of us???" , they both thought._

_The Sohma boys sat sat down at the low table while Tohru passed around their meals. Hatori slurped some of his noodles quietly, fully aware that Kyo and Yuki were staring at him oddly. This continued for about 10 seconds when Hatori set his noodles on the table. _

_Hatori took a breath, and gestured at Yuki and Kyo. " So, I know you both are wondering why I barged into your home and sat at your table, considering the fact that you both are acting as if I'm wearing a funny hat. I am here to drive Tohru to the Main House, where she will have a chat with Shuhan. Akito's father, if you don't know."_

_Shigure laid deathly quiet while Yuki and Kyo stared into blank space in fear. Akito may be the leader of the zodiac, but Shuhan was the leader of the curse. He was all 12 zodiac animals, the voice of the vengeful spirits. They had never met Shuhan, but for Tohru to meet the leader, the speaker of their curse, was out of the question._

"_NO." , was their only word._

_Tohru stood up. "Please, I want to go. Akito says that only Shuhan can lift curse. I want to see if I can do anything or help in any way to destroy it once and for all. Not to be rude, but this is my choice." She sounded kind, but confident and firm._

_Shigure spoke seriously, " You have to understand, Tohru, that this is no man. He is merely another body that all 12 of the spirits reside in. They all think differently, an they are **very** dangerous. If you choose to speak to Shuhan, their thoughts will enter both your mind and body. They can cause you to do things against your own will, and their many arguments and thoughts may drive you to madness." He looked thoughtful, "Only once have I seen Shuhan, and the only way I didn't go mad was because the dog spirit protected me and made sure that I was safe. Few people not of the curse have spoken with Shuhan, and even fewer are not in an institute. Kana spoke to Shuhan, and she turned out fine. Maybe it's just because she had a strong heart, unlike Shuhan's maids. You, too, have a very strong heart, so I don't think you will be in any trouble." , he smiled kindly at Tohru._

_Yuki stared at Shigure, "You think she should...........go?"_

_Shigure frowned, " I don't like it, but if Tohru wants to do this, it's her choice."_

_Kyo crossed his arms. " We'll, I'm coming with you."_

_Hatori shook his head. " Shuhan only grants an audience with one person at a time."_

_Yuki looked at Tohru, deep pain in his eyes. " Do you really have to go?"_

_Tohru wanted to say no, to say that she was kidding and that she loved him and would stay with him, but she nodded her head. " I have to do this. To see if there's a way. I know that the curse has disappeared for you, but I need to do this for all of the members of the family."_

_Kyo looked at Tohru with sad eyes, as she grabbed her coat while Hatori ushered her out the door. "Do you have to leave now?"_

"_Yes."_

_Kyo turned and hugged Tohru, turning into a bright orange cat. "Bye." He waved a cat paw._

_Yuki stopped her from exiting the house and hugged her tight. He kissed her for 7 Mississippi's and whispered in her ear, " I love you. "_

_She gave him a quick kiss, " I love you too." _

_Hatori started the car and Tohru scooted inside. "Bye!" , she called, and waved her hand from the window._

_Shigure waved a hand, while Kyo a paw. Yuki waved goodbye sadly, not knowing if she would return as his Tohru._

_Tohru put her hand in the car and tried to hold back tears. She didn't know what she was doing, or who Shuhan really was, and if she would return sane and see Yuki again._

"_Just be yourself, you'll be fine.", her mom's words echoed through her head. She pulled out the picture of her mom from her shoulder bag, and smiled._

"_Your right mom! I can do this. I can stand up to Shuhan and free the Sohmas from the curse! I can do this!"_

_Hatori watched her speech in the rear view mirror. "She truly is an angel", he thought as they closed in on the Sohma main house._

_Tohru had no idea what she was getting herself into._

_**Ominous music Plays**_

_Lol so what do you guys think? My 1st fan fic. Please R&R!!!!!Thank you for reading until the end!!! :D_


	2. To Find Truth

_Hi peoples! Sorry it took so long, but Chapter 2 is here! :D Thank you for your wonderful reviews. and favorites for my story!!! You guys are awesome and I hope you like Chapter 2! I made a little change to Fruits Basket. Instead of God inviting the animals to the banquet, I changed it to the Emperor. I hope you guys don't mind. :) _

_Oh, I forgot to my dedications in Chapter 1._

_Dedications-_

_Omi- Who showed me her Fruits Basket DVD and the World of Anime. She is still one of my best friends and I'll always love her._

_Rebecca-The bestest B.F.B.I (Best friends beyond infinity) in the entire universe who encouraged me to start writing. I am truly blessed to have her as a friend, and I am so happy that she accepts how ditzy I am. ;)_

_Disclaimer-No, I don't own Fruits Basket and I'm sure nobody else on Fan Fiction does._

_**Chapter****2:To Find Truth**_

_Tohru looked upon the Main House in fear and wonder. It was beautiful in a foreboding way. Hatori opened the door and, when she didn't move, said softly, " You don't have to do this you know."_

_Tohru breathed in deeply, then exhaled. " I know."_

_Hatori nodded, and Tohru stepped into the Main House. The world seemed to have been standing still, and their footsteps echoed loudly on the wooden floor. Tohru was in a state of shock as she let her gaze wander in the hallway. There were no pictures, no memories of happy moments or decorations hanging on the walls._

"_I feel so depressed in here......No wonder Akito feels so lonely." , she thought sadly._

_At the end of the hallway was a vase of bright red roses, but even they looked cold. Akito, as silent as an unmoving rock, appeared in front of Tohru and Hatori._

_Akito spoke, his voice leveled. " Hatori, I would like to speak to Miss Tohru Honda for a moment, if that's okay with you. His voice clearly meant that Hatori would not disagree. _

_Hatori seemed to be unsettled, but replied, " Of course, Akito." He turned to Tohru, " I'll be right outside if you need me."_

"_Okay." , Tohru replied._

_Akito led Tohru to his meeting room, then closed the door, ever so silently. Tohru sat on the floor beside the table. " Akito, you said to me earlier on the phone that you wanted to give me something before I met Shuhan." She hoped she sounded confident._

_Akito sat on the opposite side of the her at the table. She looked at Tohru sternly. " Since it is too late now, I guess I should apologize. The only reason that I was so violent and straightforward to you in our last meeting was because I knew it was my only chance to scare you away."_

_Tohru's heart plummeted into the sea, along with her hopes. She thought that she was finally, maybe, going to get along with Akito, but it didn't seem so._

_Tohru put on a weak smile for Akito, "Do you still want me to leave?"_

_Akito's frown changed into a smirk, " It doesn't matter what I want now, does it? It's already too late." _

_Tohru blinked, " I don't understand."_

_Akito smiled to Tohru for the 1st time. " I suppose I should explain. Tohru Honda, you need to know the true story. The legend of the Sohma curse. _

"_The story takes place a few years after the 1st banquet. One day, all of the Zodiac animals marched to the Emperor's palace, and they asked the Emperor, " Why shouldn't we be immortal? Why can't we live to see every one of our years pass by, forever?"_

"_They demanded immortality, and the Emperor reluctantly gave in. He pointed to his most beautiful cherry blossom tree and told the animals,_

"_Go to the Teardrop Tree and preform the Forever dance under her branches. Then, she will grant you all eternal life."_

_Tohru listened to Akito, her eyes wide. " Akito tells the story like it happened thousands of years ago....." , she thought, absorbed into the steady tale._

_Akito spoke, her words painting pictures of ancient past, _

" _How do you preform the Forever dance, your majesty?" , they asked._

"_I will teach you." , the Emperor had replied._

"_For the next month, the Emperor taught the Zodiac animals the Forever dance. However, he didn't know he was teaching 13 animals. The foolish Cat had heard the Emperor's speech, and eavesdropped on practices, learning the dance himself._

"_On New Years, the animals preformed the Forever dance under the Teardrop Tree. When they finished, cherry blossoms fell rapidly on each of the animals, covering every part of their bodies." Akito looked at the ceiling, as if she expected cherry blossoms to fall from the roof onto her and Tohru. "Suddenly, their animal bodies disappeared. Instead, 6 woman and 7 men stood in their place. The Teardrop Tree gave the Zodiac members characteristics from their animal selves, such as hair and eye color, and position as King or Queen of their species. The animals had turned into immortal spirits in human bodies. When their immortal body died, they would find a new, just-born one in the Emperor's large family, the Sohmas."_

_Tohru gasped. "So.................the Sohmas....................are royalty?" , she managed to choke out._

_Akito chuckled, "Yes, I suppose we are."_

"_How come I have never heard of that from History? Or anywhere?" , she asked, startled._

_Akito waved her hands, " You will find out." Tohru nodded. _

_Akito started where she left off, "When the Sohmas learned that the stupid Cat had gained immortal life, the Emperor decreed that the Cat would always be a Shunned One to society, though he could do nothing about the fact that the Cat was now a Sohma. All of the Zodiac members cheered and celebrated their new eternal life at the banquet._

"_However, all was not fine and dandy. The Emperor's wife had always been ill, ever since she was a little girl. Though now, she was becoming fatally worse. Four days after the banquet, the healers had told the Emperor that his wife was not going to live another day._

"_That night, the Emperor came to the Teardrop Tree and bowed deeply. _

"_Please, o great Teardrop Tree, save my wife." , he had prayed._

"_All of the sudden, the Emperor began to feel calm and content. He felt that his wife was fine and was going to get better._

"_As it turned out, she did get better. In a week, she had fully recovered."_

_Tohru breathed in a sigh of relief. She was overjoyed to learn that the Emperor's wife was going to be okay._

_Akito continued, " The Emperor ran to the Teardrop Tree and thanked her graciously. He was so happy, that he started to dance under her branches._

"_The Emperor didn't notice that he was dancing the Forever dance."_

"_Cherry blossoms covered him, only he didn't change into an animal. Instead, he became an immortal spirit inside his own body. The Teardrop Tree gave him a gift that he felt all the Zodiac spirit's thoughts inside his mind._

"_He could talk to no one without waiting for them to say that they allowed him in their mind. When they did, the people were driven to madness at hearing all of the spirit's thoughts._

"_He did not want to remain silent forever to his wife, so he had asked the Teardrop Tree for something to protect his wife. A single large, pure white cherry blossom landed in his hand, and the tree told him that it would protect his wife. He put the cherry blossom in a marble-like orb pendant and attached it to a simple pink pearl necklace. The Emperor gave it to his wife, and she could understand him perfectly. All his conversations were translated though his wife. For her whole life, both were happy._

"_Then came the time for her journey in our world to end. The Emperor laid with her on her deathbed, telling her he could fix this, that he could ask the Teardrop Tree to help. His wife said that she could ask nothing more of the tree, and she drew her last breath in his arms, in their final embrace._

" _The Emperor went insane. He cursed the Teardrop Tree, and said it was all her fault that his wife was dead. In his fury, he cursed the Zodiac members so that they could not hug a member of the opposite gender without turning back into their animal forms. This became known as the Sohma curse. When his body died, the Zodiac members would no longer roam the Earth, but would live in his new body, in his mind, forever._

"_Of course, this did not stop the curse. Their spirits still wander in the Sohma family, possessing one person to another. It's the reason why the Sohmas are possessed by the zodiac animals. _

"_He gave the Dragon the ability to erase memories. Word was spreading that the Teardrop Tree could grant wishes, and to protect her, the Emperor told the dragon to erase the memory of everyone in the world about him, his wife, and the Zodiac animal's immortality. Why do you think I say just Emperor? He has no name, not even to us. His younger brother Baojia became Emperor."_

_Akito nodded to Tohru. "Does that answer your question?"_

"_Y-yes." , Tohru replied, trying to take it all in._

"_The Emperor has possessed one body for 39 years. With him, in his mind,so do the Zodiac spirits." Akito looked at Tohru. "Your a smart girl. Figure it out."  
_

_Tohru's mind was racing. " So......if the Emperor lives with the Zodiac spirits in one body......" She gasped._

_Akito nodded._

_Unfortunately, yes. Shuhan is the Emperor. The Emperor is my father."_

"_Miss Tohru Honda? Are you well?" , Akito questioned Tohru as she waved a hand slowly in front of her._

_Tohru sat up and tried to make the room stand still. "I'm fine. O my gosh! What happened?"_

"_You passed out after I told you that the Emperor is my father." , she informed Tohru._

"_Oh....." , she stumbled as she tried to stand up. "I'm going to see Shuhan, whose really the Emperor from the Zodiac banquet!" , she thought, bewildered._

"_Don't think about it like that, and don't let your confidence fail." She looked at Tohru seriously. "You are a strong girl. You've come this far to meet Shuhan, and I don't think you should walk out with your tail between your legs. You're stronger than that. It's why I think you can do this." Akito reached into her robe pockets and delicately pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace with a cherry blossom pendant in the middle. " I gave this to Kana a few years back, when she came to meet Shuhan. Now, you need to use it._

_Tohru looked really surprised, "Is that the necklace......from the story?"_

_Akito nodded, "Yeah."_

_Tohru became flustered, " No really, I can't take something that valuable! I me-"_

"_Take it." , Akito said bluntly. He stuffed it in her hand. "Without it, I guarantee that you will go insane. The story about a 'strong heart' is a lie that Kana and I spread to conceal the necklace. After the Emperor's original body perished, he could no longer see or feel the necklace. No one knows why. If word spread that the Necklace was here, Shuhan would be in a rage so horrible that we could only brace for the worst."_

_Tohru threw her arms around Akito and hugged her gently, aware of Akito's poor health. "Thank you." , she whispered._

_Akito hugged Tohru softly, " Good luck." , she said kindly to Tohru._

_Tohru released her embrace and smiled warmly at Akito. She smiled back. Tohru wave goodbye and exited Akito's room. Hatori was right beside her in an instant. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_Tohru grinned, " I'm perfectly fine. Akito is so nice. I'm sure she's one of the most kindest people I have ever met."_

_Hatori was struck dumb. Four weeks ago, Akito had dragged her by the hair and yelled and screamed at her. Now, Tohru was talking about Akito as if she was her best friend._

"_Shall we go? Hatori, are you okay?" , Tohru asked Hatori worryingly._

_He snapped out of it. "I'm fine." , he kindly. _

_Hatori led her through twists and turns in the Main House that Tohru never explored. " I didn't know that this place was so big........" , she thought._

_At the end of one barren hall, Hatori stopped her in front of a blank wooden door. "He's in here." , he said dismally, "Be careful." , he warned._

_Tohru looked at him unhappily and hugged Hatori. Hatori was alarmed but hugged her back._

_Be safe, or I'm going to have to run in after you." , he rarely joked._

_She smiled at him, and took out the cherry blossom necklace. Tohru clasped the old fashioned chain in the back and instantly felt protection and warmth spreading throughout her body. Strangely, she felt as if her mom was right beside her, strengthening her will._

"_I love you mom." , she whispered._

_Tohru grasped the pure gold door knob and opened the door to her fate._

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…_..........._

…_..._

_._

_**SUSPENCE**_

_Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter. ;) If you have any questions on the Sohma curse legend or the chapter, don't hesitate to ask me in a review or a private message. Thank you for reading until the end! :D_

_~Starlightkitty12_


	3. To Arrive at the Crossroads

_Hi Peoples! :)_

_*looks at angry audience armed with torches and pitchforks * Uh-um...well...T-Thank You Very Much for your awesome f-favorites and reviews! *backs awayslowly * and I hope that you enjoy Chapter 3! *points at Chapter 3 frantically *_

_Question-_

_Konekoko- "? Why didn't Hatori transform?"_

_Hatori didn't transform because Tohru had accepted the cherry blossom necklace and it was in her pocket. Both of these factors had enough power to create a weak shield around her that negated the effects of the curse for a very short period of time. Now, if they had hugged a bit longer, Hatori would have changed into a seahorse. *slaps hand on face * I'm sorry to everyone that I didn't explain this in the chapter and that I made such a rookie mistake. I promise not to make such mistakes in the future! :D Now, on to Chapter 3!_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket but if there was a chance that I could then I would! Then change it to a YukixTohru story! :)_

_**Chapter 3: To Arrive At The Crossroads**_

The world became darker than night itself the moment Tohru shut the door behind her, turning her back to the last rays of Earth's light.

"Am I going blind?", she thought, her confidence wavering. She felt like she was slowly drowning beneath cold, black waves of silence.

Suddenly, the cherry blossom pendant started glowing, creating a shimmering white light that encased Tohru. The cherry blossom made Tohru feel a trillion times better, though it casted no reflection on any surface. She walked a few steps forward, her footsteps composing brilliant echoes that only seemed to make the place more menacing, if at all possible.

"Everything seems too still, too quiet," she whispered to herself.

Tohru jumped back with fright when an antique lamp flickered on, though its elaborate design wasn't the reason her mind was filled with shock.

Beneath the elegant lantern was a person who looked like both a young man and an old cripple. He had short, silver hair that reminded Tohru of Kazuma-Sensei's , and wore an elegant robe that seemed as if centuries were of experience and practice were needed to create such a beautiful piece. The robe depicted a frozen scene in time, a place captured by ink and thread. There were birds with hundreds of small blue feathers and trees painted to the finest detail. Tohru willed her eyes to look away from the captivating robe and studied the man with little attempt to conceal her anxiety. His body was formed in a deep bow in front of Tohru, with his hands gripped so tightly in a fist that she had a subconscious thought to ask if he was hurt, even though she knew that wasn't the case. She knew he was in pain, but it was a kind of pain that was emanating so strongly, even Tohru felt it as a wound she couldn't fix. Though the man looked small and weak, he had and air of ancient power surrounding him that made Tohru instinctively sit upright opposite of him. It was as if he was her King, her ruler, and that she should treat him as such.

Tohru shook her head, fighting off the haze. She was annoyed at herself for already becoming entranced in Shuhan's tricks.

"This is it," she thought. This was what she had been waiting for ever since Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure informed her of their tragic curse. This was her chance to finally free her zodiac friends from the horrible burden that has been haunting them since their birth. This could be her only chance.

She took in a deep breath and let the words flow out of her mouth before courage escaped her. " I allow Shuhan to enter both my mind and body. I wish to be granted the presence of the 12 zodiac spirits."

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

.

...

Kyo was wiping a bit of blood off his face when he heard a " THUMP" echo fro m the kitchen. He walked through the front door and held his grocery bags higher above his waist. " Damn rat, you too weak to even carry a bag of foo-" He cut off when he saw Yuki sleeping in the kitchen with an opened carton of eggs sliding off his chest and yolk splattered all over his face. Kyo stood there uncomfortably for a second, then shouted for Shigure. " Hey Shigure! The rat passed out!" "Or somethin," he then mumbled to himself. Kyo waited to hear a response, and was surprised when a sarcastic voice didn't ring through the halls and bang at his eardrums. No, the dog wasn't annoying him, but there was something in his head that seemed like a screeching alarm, causing him more pain with every passing second.

" Shigure!" Kyo yelled again, though it was a futile effort. He grunted angrily from the increasing hammering in his head and searched the house. He found Shigure asleep too, but with a silver key in one hand and the other chained to his writing desk. Kyo checked to see if Shigure was only pretending to be asleep, taking no interest in the elaborate origami animals and decorations crowded on his desk.

Kyo grunted in frustration, both from his raging headache and the fact that the dog seemed to actually be asleep. He knew it was no use trying to wake him up. Kyo noticed that Shigure wasn't wearing a peaceful expression in sleep, more like a sad and disturbed one. " Wasn't the rat wearin' the same face?" he thought. Kyo touched Shigure's forehead and immediately reached his hand back. Shigure seemed to be hitting a temperature of at least 120o F. His head felt like a hot iron that had the knob settings of volcano to Sun! " 'The hell?" Kyo murmured. He then took the silver key from Shigure's hand and used it to unlock the metal chain. "Maybe Hatori will find out what's happening," he thought. Kyo reluctantly picked up Shigure and staggered greatly under his weight. " Jesus, what's he been eating?" Kyo had the answer spring into his head a second later. " Those damn jelly doughnuts." he said between deep breaths. Finally, the blue Sohma truck was in sight. Kyo pressed the button on the car keys to open the door automatically, then threw Shigure in the back seat, snoring and all. He didn't look in any way comfortable, but Kyo knew he had to get him to Hatori fast, so he left the dog as he was.

Kyo stood there for an instant, hesitating on running back inside to get the rat. He then sprinted back inside and picked Yuki up, noticing how much lighter he was compared to Shigure. In ten seconds flat, Yuki was in the back of the truck and Kyo in the drivers seat. He started the car but didn't move it. Kyo stared blankly at the road, for a pile of cherry blossoms were sitting in middle of it. A gentle wind picked up the pink flowers, and in one sweep of a breeze, they were all gone.

Kyo was unnerved and upset, both from his growing migraine and the cherry blossoms. He knew the Sohmas had a dark history when it came to the traditional flowers, thought he didn't know what. All he knew was that the family always respected and feared their presence, and that he was to do the same. Kyo shook his unpleasant feelings off and started driving.

What a weird day. Tohru had gone off to the main house only a few hours ago, and it seems that Kyo is heading the same way. Only 20 minutes ago Yuki and Shigure were as irritating as always, and now are passed out in the back of the truck. He was having a merciless migraine that wouldn't fade away, though it seemed it was nothing compared to the fevers the dog and the rat were having.

"Dang it, nothing ever seems to calm down," he murmured. Kyo only hoped that Hatori knew what was going on. "Hatori has to know," Kyo said softly, looking back at Yuki and Shigure unconscious and sweating from their fevers. He felt his own head pain become sharper and stronger with every agonizing second on the way to the main house.

All of a sudden, Kyo's vision became blurry. The truck started swerving as he struggled to regain focus. He shook his head in fear and his sight became normal once again. Kyo fixated the truck back to a straight path on the road and didn't move, bewildered. The migraine was becoming unbearable, as if the knives in his head had just been sharpened to their full extent. He strained his eyes to keep them focused, and felt a growing uncomfortable warmth spread through his body.

"Hatori has to know," Kyo whispered.

"He's got to."

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

_Well, I'm back and totally ready to work on To Fight Fate. Thank you for reading until the end! :D_


	4. To Fight Tears

_Hellooooo to-all-fanfiction-people-on-their computers! :D First things first, a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL READERS, FAVORITE-STORY SUBMITTERS, AND REVIEWERS FOR "TO FIGHT FATE"! :D *__cheeks starting to hurt from totally grinning with joy and gratitude* You guys rock! I'm sorry it took a while, but I present Chapter 4! Things are staring to get a little serious and epic, so start reading! ;) _

_Lol last time, thank you so much! *smiles at you* ;)_

_Disclaimer-Once again, I do not own Fruits Basket. *really heartbroken sigh * Sad, but true. This honor belongs to the great Natsuki Takaya, the grand creator of Fruits Basket. :)_

_**Chapter ****4: To Fight Tears**_

Hatori snapped his head up in alarm when he heard the distant roaring of a vehicle that was getter significantly louder with each passing second. A moment later, the sound became violent, with the painful noise of metal against concrete. It stung his ears, and he looked around his temporary hospital room, but everyone was still in tormented sleep. For the next few seconds, all that could be heard in the ghostly Sohma village was screeching and crashing as if an earthquake was drawing nearer. Throughout the noise, Hatori's patients still slept in dormant comas.

Finally, the noise ceased as the vehicle was turned off. Hatori needed to investigate this, so he called for Maruka, a nursemaid of the house.

Maruka stopped at the entryway of the room and bowed deeply. " Yes, Master Hatori?"

"Maruka, do you know what on Earth been destroying the Sohma estate?"

Maruka bowed again. "I do, Master Hatori. The banished one Kyo has arrived in front of the main house. He tore apart sculptures and buildings on his way here."

Hatori's eyes widened. Dang it, why hadn't he left earlier? Or in the morning?

"Maruka, I know you were to wait another 20 minutes, but I need to take my break now. Will you watch over them?"

"Of course. I promise you that none of them will pass while on my watch."

Hatori nodded. Then he ran.

He didn't stop until he had opened the sliding doors of the main entryway of the estate. The sight of the scene was terrifying, and was one of the reasons he wouldn't sleep that night.

Shigure and Yuki were passed out, with Kyo holding up both men on each side of his arms. They looked seriously pained in their sleep, and Yuki had tears gliding down his face. All of them, including Kyo, were slightly red as if they had a really bad suntan. Kyo was heaving from his effort, and Shigure slipped from his grasp as Kyo gave in from the weight. He looked up to see Hatori's stunned appearance. Kyo's look had turned from determination to desperation. He called out to Hatori, who's mind wasn't really catching up with the program.

"Hatori! Hatori, there's...Shigure...Yuki..." Kyo's red eyes started becoming glazed over, and he unconsciously released Yuki. "Something_..._ wrong_..._"

Kyo's eyes closed and his limp body fell onto the ornate tiled floor. Hatori shook off his paralysis and sprinted toward them. He gently pulled Kyo's upper body onto his knee and put the end of his stethoscope on his chest. "Kyo, Kyo can you hear me?" he said, trying not to let his voice shake. Kyo didn't answer, and Hatori listened for a heartbeat. A sound. Anything that told him the boy had not left Hatori his body and passed on, to leave Hatori alone in the Sohma ghost town.

He heard nothing.

A bird cried out nearby, as if too mourning.

Hatori wasn't giving up. "MARUKA! SEICHI! KAEDO!" He shouted for his medical assistants, and two of the three came. They helped Hatori carry the boys to the hospital wing.

It started raining, a soft drizzle that quickly became a hurricane-worthy downpour as dark clouds above released their anger on Japan.

…_..._

…_..._

…_..._

…..._..._

…..._..._

...

_**SADNESS**_

_Hey y'all! Thank you sooooo much for reading until the end! :D Please review! This is my first fanfic. story so advice in a review or PM is graciously accepted! I am working on Chapter 5 as we speak so it shouldn't take as long to update. I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be really long, so it makes up for it. :)_

_Chow, peoples! ;) *grins * *waves at you *_


End file.
